


I Will Never Be Her

by klavscaroline



Series: Back To You [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Klamille, F/M, Nothing against the character necessarily just not a fan of the ship, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, no hayley, no hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: Camille realises that she will never be the girl that Klaus wants.Based on the song 'i hate u, i love u'
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Back To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703110
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	I Will Never Be Her

**Author's Note:**

> No Hayley, No Hope. Klaus is just in NOLA to take back the city. Unspecified timeline because I've never watched TO S1-4 so idk… 
> 
> This is just based on the limited info that I do know about Camille. I don't necessarily hate the character, I honestly don't even care about her, but from what I've seen about her relationship with Klaus, I'm not a fan of that. I essentially feel like it's a poor imitation of Klaroline that was entirely unrealistic and cringe-worthy. So this is just a light-hearted(ish) fic to reflect on that. 
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net (with some minor edits).

**_How is it you never noticed_ **

**_That you're slowly killing me?_ **

Camille had always prided herself as someone who could easily read people. She was a psychologist, after all, and it was her job to get inside people's brains and figure them out.

When Klaus Mikaelson came into town, he was a mystery waiting to be solved, and perhaps it was an occupational disease, but she needed to figure him out.

It came to her bit by bit, as if she was peeling away pieces of wallpaper, waiting to reveal the stone cold concrete beneath. The more she found out, the harder she fell.

He never revealed much to her, granted, and he was very shielded when it came to his feelings, but she slowly befriended the ones around him and learned of his dark past. He was a vampire… no, he was a Hybrid, one of the most powerful beings in the world, and he did not feel, and he did not care about anyone else other than his family.

And she had desperately wanted to change that. She will make him care for her, an outsider who was not family, for the first time in his immortal lifetime.

Little did she know, he already did, but it was not for her.

There were days she would see him in the corner of the bar with a sketchbook in hand. He was always deep in thought as though he was trying to bring forth a part of his memory. He would bite his lips in concentration, with the piece of graphite scratching the surface of the paper.

She would walk past him discreetly on her way to the kitchen, even though she was not needed there, and glance back to see his work. She saw a girl, with fair hair and bright eyes. At first she thought it may have been her, and her heart soared, until she realised that the girl on the paper appeared younger, in her late teens or early twenties.

Every few days, she would witness the same thing. She was beginning to think that this girl was a figment of his imagination or someone from his past, for she had never heard of any of his friends or family mention a girl in his life.

When he finally agreed to attend her sessions to let her into a part of his life, she was overjoyed. Perhaps this was the first step of him trusting her and maybe, just maybe, they would be able to become something more.

She started by questioning him on his family, in which he replied with little emotion, stating facts and timelines of events that happened over the years.

She moved on NOLA, the place he now calls home. He tells her that he feels obligated to be in this city, as he was the one who built it, and he had sacrificed his happiness by being here. He didn't elaborate, and she didn't want to push him too much.

Finally, she asked him about his art. It was a burning question ever since she saw the sketch.

To her surprise, he finally gave a face that wasn't of indifference.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered.

"Whoever she is, I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of," he yelled, his infamous temper flaring up, "And none of it matters anymore, she's far away from me now. It's for the best."

"If she's someone in your past, perhaps it's time to let go and move on to the future."

He glared at her, "This session is over," he took to leave, banging the door behind him.

In his haste, he had dropped a small sketchbook that he carried around in the pocket of his jeans. Looking at the closed door, she picked up the key to his most guarded secret.

* * *

**_You don't care, you never did_ **

Pages upon pages of small sketches filled the book. There were ones of landscape, ones of family, but most of them were of the same girl.

_However long it takes_ , some of them captioned.

Maybe this girl wasn't so much in his past than he had led her to believe.

The next day, she went to see Rebekah. Though the girls had a rough relationship in the beginning, due to their history with Marcel, they have now formed a tentative alliance, as Rebekah thought she had a positive influence on Klaus, another reason why Camille was sure she would be the one to bring him out of the darkness.

"Cami," Rebekah greeted, as she sat in front of the bar that she was tending to. It was a quiet afternoon and there weren't many customers.

"Rebekah, I'm glad you made it," she smiled.

"As entertaining as it is to make small talk, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Rebekah was always straightforward and to the point, "You want to know something… something about my brother, don't you?"

"I just want to understand him more. As you said, I can save him from his demons."

"Okay, now, let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Rebekah chastised, "I said you have a positive influence on him because you're a good person, and he may grow to care for you. But then and again, I'm not Nik and I will never claim to fully understand him."

"Well I think I'm nearly there," despite Rebekah's words, she still had hope, "There's just one last piece of the puzzle that I'm missing," she slid over the sketchbook, "Do you know who she is? I first thought she wasn't real, but he made it sound as though she had passed away a long time ago"

"Oh, she's very much alive," Rebekah responded, "After all this time… I would've thought he gave up on her when he left Mystic Falls for good." She smiled fondly at the drawings.

"She's alive? Who is she?"

"I may have been daggered for many years in the past, but I've spent a lot of time with my brother regardless. As I said, I think that you have a positive influence on him, and he may grow to care for you, but that will never compare to the feelings he has for her. I would hate to break your heart, but sometimes the truth is better than not knowing. Maybe all this time, I've been mistaken, and you're only a pale imitation to fill the hole she left in him," Rebekah stated truthfully.

Her heart stung, as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. No, she wouldn't give up. If this girl truly appreciated him, she would be here, wouldn't she?

"Her name is Caroline, a baby vamp from Mystic Falls," Rebekah continued, "They met when Nik was searching for the Doppelgänger to break his Hybrid curse. She was one of her best friends, and despite being on opposite teams, they were drawn to each other. Truth be told, when I first met her, I was jealous. She embodied everything I wish I could be, she had friends who loved her, she was in touch with her humanity, and most importantly, she meant something to Nik. He would save her before me any day. Soon, I realised that she was good for him. She represented an innocence in him, she brought out his humanity, or what little was left of it. She made him want to become a better person and she never made excuses for his bad behaviour. He showed her kindness, forgiveness and such tenderness that I didn't even know was possible in someone like him."

"If she's so perfect, why isn't she here to help him now?" Camille asked bitterly.

"If only love came so easily, Camille," she said softly, as though looking back at her own past relationships, "I don't know the exact reasons, you'll have to ask Nik for that. But remember, Time is a different thing to us vampires"

* * *

**_All alone I watch you watch her_ **

**_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_ **

It had been several weeks since she last saw Klaus. He had not called her since he stormed out of her office the other night, and she knew better than to reach out when he was in a mood.

But enough was enough, she needed to figure out where they stood. Despite knowing the truth about Caroline, she still wanted to be the one for him, and she wanted him to know she was there because at least she was in New Orleans, when Caroline wasn't.

When she entered The Abattoir, where the Klaus resided, she smiled as she saw him in the foyer. His back was turned to her and she cleared her throat, catching his attention.

When he turned around, he had a smile on his face, and Camille couldn't help but smile back. _He's happy to see me_ , she thought, _there's hope for us after all_.

Then, a figure behind him sidestepped and Camille was stunned to see her in the flesh.

_Caroline Forbes_

She was here. She was here in New Orleans. She was here in New Orleans for Klaus. Then she realised that his smile was not for her, but for Caroline.

She was truly beautiful. Despite being a vampire, she had a certain glow about her. She was bright against his darkness.

"Hello," Caroline extended her hand to meet her, "I'm not sure we've met"

"Camille," she told her curtly, shaking her hand.

"Good to meet you, I'm Caroline, Klaus'... friend," she offered her a smile, "Did you want to talk to him?"

"Look, Cami," Klaus interrupted, "Caroline just got here and I intend to keep my promise by showing her my city, so I would suggest you come back another day." He said bluntly, his eyes never leaving Caroline, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he looked away. He grasped onto her fingers, ever so light the touch.

"Klaus," Caroline scolded lightly, patting him on the chest, "Don't be rude! I can wait, I'm not going anywhere, maybe I should put my stuff down somewhere, that would be nice"

Camille's eyes widened, as she took in their interaction. Never had she seen Klaus so relaxed, nor listen to orders that were not his own.

"No, no," she muttered, "I should go. Klaus is right, you just got here. What I have to say can wait. Enjoy your day, Caroline."

She walked out of the door, but not before glancing back one last time. Klaus had wrapped his arms around Caroline and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, in which she rewarded him with a bright smile.

_Love is never easy_ , she thought to herself, especially when the man you love is in love with someone else. She wanted to hate him for making her fall for him, but how could she, when Caroline was clearly the one who will save him.

**_You want her, you need her, but I will never be her_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave a comment/bookmark/kudos as that would mean a lot to me!
> 
> Part 2 'Back To You' will come out soon.


End file.
